Counting the minutes
by Rockologist
Summary: Post 'Love Hurts', Pre 'Changes'. Contains series spoilers! Harry and Murphy are both struggling with the emotional fallout afer 'Love Hurts', in addition there's something seriously wrong with Murphy. Warning: Seriously adult themes. Steamy Hari-Kari*


Disclaimer: These awesome characters aren't mine; the mistakes, though, certainly are! The only thing I'm getting out of this is the vicarious thrill of playing with Jim's toys...

Warning: Seriously adult themes and colourful language, if that's not your thing turn away now, though why you're searching in the MA section is strange... If this is your thing: don't forget the lube...

Set after 'Love Hurts' and 'Turn Coat' and before Changes.

Counting the Minutes

It had been weeks; actually it had been **3 weeks, 2 days, 4 hours and 13 ****agonizing minutes**. _Not that I'm counting._ _I'm not_. That would be lame. That would be pathetic_. It would be just like me._ **3 weeks, 2 days, 4 hours and 14 minutes**. I am pathetic. I am lame. _And who am I kidding? I AM counting._ **3 weeks, 2 days, 4 hours, 14 minutes** **and 30 seconds**. _This has to stop. I can't._ I don't know how. _Yes, you do…_My already painfully tight dick pushed even higher. _Hells fucking shit on a stick bells_! Here I was in my very frigid shower for the third time today, the third fucking time. Icy water sluiced down my chest, my arms, my abdomen and over the hand clamped onto my traitorous dick. My body mere minutes from hypothermia at skin level was still on fire for her on the inside, a fire I couldn't seem to put out.

This was embarrassing and wrong on so many levels. I pumped my hand up and down my aching to bursting shaft, groaning her name. Before **3 weeks, 2 days, 4 hours and 15 minutes** ago, I'd never even done this. I know, it's tough to believe considering the vast gaps in my sex life. But I was brought up a certain way, by an evil control freak that convinced me of the evil in masturbation. Life had been full of cold showers, a great many of them. But as of **3 weeks, 2 days, 4 hours and 16 minutes** ago, they weren't enough to douse my desires. They didn't even make a dent.

My treacherous thoughts kept going back to her, they kept reminding me how good it felt under that wammy we'd experienced with that crazy love inducing Red and her love belt. The feel of the soft skin of her neck against my rough calloused fingers. The incredible sensation of her lips on mine. The intoxicatingly sweet taste of her mouth. Her deft little tongue and how it had explored the depths of me. The desperation in the last moments of our kiss as the belt burned and all her stupid fucking reasons for not wanting me came flooding back.

I'd wanted her before, desperately, but all I'd had was my imagination and fantasies built up over years of fleeting touches and almost kisses. I hadn't had the sensations to draw from. I was happier then, in my ignorance. Reality was so much more than my fantasies could conceive, and my memories tortured me with that daily. Multiple times a day. The pressure in my dick finally got to that precipice and I tumbled over it yelling her name without even trying to build up to anything higher. It was bad enough this was my only way of release, I wasn't about to make it more shameful by actively perving over her. _Hells bells, she deserved better_.

I rinsed off and stepped out of my arctic shower to discover that my phone was ringing so I grabbed a towel and padded out to grab it. "Dresden." I growled gravelly into the receiver.

"Yo Dresden, no witty greeting?" It was Stallings, head copper at SI now that Murphy had been demoted. He wasn't doing too badly and he was treating her right, doesn't mean I have to like him.

"Bite me, Stallings." I grumbled, and started toweling myself off. "Waddya, want?" I asked, probably not the best way to get employed. It's not like I didn't need the cash. Oh, did I need the cash! But my head wasn't in it any more.

"It's Murphy, I need you to come do—" He began but I'd already jumped to my worst fears and cut him off.

"How bad, what hospital, how bad?" I babbled trying to towel dry, yank on clothes and hold the receiver.

"Christ Dresden, breathe!" Stallings put in quickly. "It's nothing like that." I let out an explosive breath that I hadn't even realized that I'd been holding. "Paranoid much?" he demanded. He didn't give me a second to retort though, probably just as well. "She's off her game, in a big way. You need to come in to the station and talk to her."

"Ah, that might not be the best—" I began, he cut me off.

"Jesus, Dresden, I don't know what's been going on between the two of you the last couple of weeks but you need to fix it. And you need to fix it right now. She's about to be suspended, she's one suspension away from termination. You following me here? I can't protect her any longer or SI will go down too. Man up, Harry, you're the best friend. It's on you." What? Things were bad? How could they possibly get that bad in 3 weeks?

I didn't need to think about it, Murphy needed me, which trumped everything else. "You should have called me earlier." Was all I said before hanging up on him and pulling the rest of my clothes on. I found the 'magic' pills Butters had sourced for me and took two on the fly, the 'anti-little-blue-pill' he'd called them. Hells bells, they'd better bloody work. I'd just picked-up the keys to the blue beetle when the phone rang again, I grabbed the receiver. "Stallings, I'm virtually out of the door here." I growled, "I'm not going to get to her any faster with you blabbering."

There was a pause, "Um, Mr Dresden?" Oh god, it was Mama Murphy. Murphy's mom was calling me, hells bells, how bad was this?

"Yes Ma'am, and it's Harry Ma'am." I responded, trying to remain calm.

"This is a bit awkward, but I was wondering if you'd check in on my Karrin. She's not answering her phone and my boys tell me… I have a bad feeling—"the little hairs on the back of my neck stood up, now I had a bad feeling. I cut her off gently.

"Ma'am, I'm on my way to do just that. I'm not going to let anything happen to her." I heard a relieved sigh.

"Then I'll let you go, but Harry…"

"Yes, Ma'am?" I asked chafing to be out the door.

"Wear a cup," she murmured and hung up on me. I blinked at the receiver, several times. _Wear a cup? _I grabbed my staff and blasting rod just in case.

The streets of Chicago were deserted, which was convenient. It was totally illogical to think that my getting to her in the next 5 minutes or the next 20 would make a difference but my heart was hammering against my chest in fear for her and I couldn't shake what Mama Murphy had said. So I drove fast, with my little blue beetle shrieking in protest. I ran every light not bothering to check their colour, I went up and over pavements to cut corners and straight over the centre of those pesky circles with the gardens in the centre. The beetle hadn't come to a complete stop before I jumped out and raced into the building. I registered on my way that Murphy's car was the only one in the lot, that's weird. There were always cars here, the police had shifts that ran through the night.

Something strange was going on here, I slowed down and opened my third eye taking another look around. There was a human shaped figure at the door to the building, they were strangely pale and made me think of Thomas. White court vampire. An over whelming feeling of dread lanced through my soul, so, he feeds on despair. I didn't think, I just reacted. "Fozare!" I yelled and a fist sized ball of pure blue-white fire hit the guy full on in the chest. He burst into flame, well, soul fire'll do that… I pushed my way into the building, it was eerily silent in here. I didn't lower my third eye, just ran up the stairs to the bullpen where Murphy kept her desk. It was three flights up, I think I took two steps before bursting through the stairwell door and into the corridor.

I didn't hesitate, I don't think my feet touched the floor as I flew down the corridor and bust into the open plan bullpen. It took a second for me to register the situation. Murphy sitting at her desk, my beautiful defending angel, she was covered in blood and weeping into her hands. There was a loaded gun on the desk. I was yelling even before the vampire beside her looked to see what the noise was: "Murph, get down!" I didn't wait to see if she did, her reflexes were better than mine and these days, more often than not they were the only reason we were still alive. "Forzare!" I yelled and another blue-white fire ball double the size of the last blasted through the vampire's chest leaving a gaping smoldering hole where his organs should have been. "Recover from that, you sonofabitch!" I growled. I spun around looking for more monsters to take my rage out on. The Bullpen was empty, except for the woman under her desk.

Her gun wasn't on her desk any longer. Hell fucking bells. I went down on my knees so that she could see me approach her. In slow motions I placed my staff and blasting rod on the floor in her field of view, I took the gun out of my pocket and placed it next to them. "Hey Murph, you can come out now." Silence. She was huddled deep in the shadows. All I could see was the gun she had trained on me. "Murph, it's me. It's Harry. Come out to me, Baby." My heart skipped a beat. Where the hell had that come from? I crawled a little closer but still out of reach. "I'm not going to hurt you, Angel. There was a vampire right next to you, he's dead, if you come out I prove it."

Her gun wavered slightly, "Stop Seeing me." She whispered, barely audible.

I closed off my third eye immediately; I hadn't even realized she knew I was using it. "I'm going to reach out my hand, okay? I know you're feeling bad, I know it hurts. Let me help, okay? Just touch my hand, Murph. You'll feel better, Baby, I swear." She didn't move. "Murph, my love, trust me. Touch my hand, Baby, just touch it. I love you, Murph. Just touch my hand, love." Slowly, ever so slowly the hand that wasn't holding her gun on me crept towards my outstretched hand. "That's my girl," I murmured in encouragement. I put every positive emotion and all the love I had in the world into my finger tips.

Her fingertips brushed mine lightly, she gasped at my touch and dropped the gun. "That's it, Murph. I'm here, tell me what you need, Baby." Her hand slid over mine looking for more contact. I squeezed her hand gently, she whimpered weakly. It was a small miserable little sound; it broke my heart to hear it. My strong proud Murphy, reduced to this. It made me ache for her. "I can hold more of you out here, Murph." I nudged gently. Her grip on my hand tightened and she slowly edged toward me, I didn't push preferring to let her come to me. She gained confidence the closer she came, I sat back with my arms wide inviting a hug and waited. She came, timid and doe like, shaking like a leaf, but she came.

With the last half a foot between us she hesitated, her lower lip caught between her teeth uncertainly. "Let me love you, Karrin." I murmured. She flew at me crossing those last few inches in the blink of an eye, catching me in a fierce hug. Her arms and legs wrapped around my torso made my ribs creak; I hugged her back just as fiercely. We stayed like that for a long time, with her face buried in my neck and her silent tears dampening my shirt. "God, Murph. Why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked finally quietly stroking her lovely sunshine blonde hair soothingly.

She took a deep shuddering breath against my chest, "I…I don't think I really knew what was happening, it hurt so much…" she trailed off in a hiccup. I kissed her hair lightly and waited for her to continue, "There was nothing but the pain, I couldn't think. Stallings called you?"

"Yeah, he called. Your mom too. You should call her, she's worried about you. In fact, let's do that now." I suggested lifting the phone off her desk and dialing her mom's number from memory, Murphy groaned against my chest. "Trust me, Murph, she needs that call."

She answered on the second ring. "Harry?" she demanded, worry evident in her voice. Hells bells, she must have been sitting at the phone.

"Yes, Ma'am. I've got her, she's safe." There was an explosive exhale at my words. Murphy punched me lightly in the short ribs for making her sound helpless. I grinned, my Murph was still in there.

"Oh heavens, thank you, my boy." She breathed in relief. "Is my Karrin there with you now?"

"I'm here, Mom. I'm sorry, I worried you." Murphy put in, in an altogether too cheerful voice.

"That's okay, honey. I'm just pleased that you're safe. You take care of my girl, Harry." She responded.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll do my best." I agreed, to another whack in my short ribs. "Or as much as she'll let me." I amended quickly, with another grin.

Mama Murphy laughed at that, "Well, I'm going to bed. You two should do the same. Come around for dinner over the weekend." With that she hung up on us. Murphy kissed my neck lightly.

"Thank you," she whispered. I hugged her to me closer in answer, we just sat there feeding her soul for a long time. I couldn't remember a time when I was more at peace.

"Murph, let's get you home. This'll all look better in the morning." She nodded against my neck but didn't move. "I'm going to need you to let me go for a bit." I murmured. She just tightened her legs around my waist and wrapped her arms around my neck. I sighed, "Okay, hold on then. This could get awkward." I grabbed my gun and stuck it in my pocket and snatched up my rod and staff. With a mighty heave I got us vertical and over balanced slightly, for a few long seconds it looked a lot like we were going to end up on the floor again. I wrapped my free hand around her waist to anchor her and headed out to her car. When we got to the front door Thomas was waiting for us. I dropped my rod, leveled my staff at him and whispered in Murphy's ear. "Baby, hang on tight okay? It's just Thomas but…" she stiffened against me and tightened her grip. "That's my girl." I murmured.

"Man, I came as soon as I heard." Thomas said eyeing my staff carefully, "You've got to believe me, we had nothing to do with this."

"Well, that's okay then." I snarled. "Hells bells, man, you think I care, they're White Court, White Court is your problem. Prove it to me, you find out who did this and you take them down. So help me, if you don't, I'll spill everything I know about the Raiths."

"That would destroy us." He breathed, "You'd risk that? You'd risk the knowledge of our relationship, what it could do to both of us?"

"For her? I'd risk everything to keep her, you know that. For her I'd risk the world." Murphy shifted at my words, trying to press closer. Thomas nodded at my words in understanding, he knew how I felt about Murphy. He'd had that kind of love for someone once, before he'd gone back to eating people. "I killed two of them, hits are done in pairs, right?"

Thomas nodded, "Yeah, it was a hit, or so I'd heard. What I heard was it wouldn't have taken much…" he trailed off looking at Murphy critically. "She's not out of the woods yet, brother. Don't leave her alone tonight."

I nodded at that, "I take care of what's mine, you make sure Lara knows that." With that I brushed passed him and out the door to Murphy's car. The first vampire I'd smoked was still on fire, I walked passed it and the sweet stench of burning flesh quickly. Murphy saw it over my shoulder and shuddered against me, "It's all right, Murph, he can't hurt you any more, Baby." I murmured in her ear soothingly. When we made it to the car, I pressed her against the passenger window and pulled her arms from around my neck. She resisted weakly protesting with a whimper. "Murph, I need your keys." I murmured patting down her pants pockets, I found them in her jacket pocket with no help from her. "Hey, earth to Murph, you still with me here?" I asked, concerned with her non-responsiveness.

"You'd do that?" She asked in a small voice, her hand coming up to rest on my chest lightly, "You'd risk the world for me?" I kissed her forehead gently.

"Of course I would, dummy." I murmured, as I unlocked her passenger door, "You're my Murph, Murph. I don't know what I'd have done if I lost you," I shifted her over and opened her door. "Come on, let's get you inside." I suggested stepping back so she could slip off me. She didn't, instead choosing to hang onto my shoulders, I had to grab her hips to keep her from falling.

"Harry, I…" she faltered, her throat closing up.

I kissed her forehead again, "I know, Murph." I smiled down at her. "I'm not going anywhere, let's get you home and comfortable." She took a deep breath and nodded, loosening her grip enough that I could lift her off me and lower her into the car. I belted her in with a wink and a wriggle of my eyebrows, she rewarded me with a small smile. I kissed her temple lightly before closing her door between us. I walked around the front of the car so she could see me, slipped inside and took her hand immediately. "You should call this in to Stallings." I suggested as I started up the car and got into gear awkwardly with Murphy still holding my hand.

She nodded, pulled out her phone and did just that, giving him the bare facts in a shaky voice that grew stronger as she went on. When she was done she put it on speaker phone so Stalling could talk to me without my endangering us. "You got this, Dresden?" Stallings voice crackled over the line.

"Yessir." I answered quickly squeezing Murphy's hand, "Do you have the clean up?" I asked, "Those Vamps are going to be suspicious—"

"I don't need you telling me my job, youngster." He growled good-naturedly, "Look out for my best officer, we need her."

"Don't worry, Gramps." I snarked, "I've got my priorities straight."

"Good, man." He responded before hanging up on us.

The rest of the trip was spent in that easy silence we had. Just as we pulled up to her place her phone rang, she grimaced at the screen. "It's Kincaid," she muttered watching it ring. I didn't say anything, just squeezed her hand reassuringly. If she wanted me to leave she'd ask. She sighed and answered it in the last way I expected: "I asked you to stop calling me… I'm fine… listen to me… I'm fine… Harry had my back… no… don't go there… fuck, Kincaid, stop… I know… God, stop… I'm hanging-up…" and then she did, just like that. _Hells bells! Kincaid in the dog box, that's new_. It rang again almost immediately. She hung up and turned it off with no hesitation.

"We, ah… I broke it off," she said by way of explanation. I didn't say anything, she knew how I felt on the topic, there was no need to relive that hurt. "He didn't hurt me… he just… well, after… he wasn't… he isn't…" she took a deep breath and squeezed my hand, "He isn't you." She whispered. _Oh God, what was she saying here? _But she didn't elaborate, in fact, she wasn't breathing

I thought it best to change the subject before something was said that couldn't be taken back when she was back to her usual self. "Karrin, we ah… we should put a pin in that… you've been through a world of hurt… you aren't yourself right now and I… I think we should get you back… before things get said…" Well this was going well, way to change the subject there… I kissed the back of her hand lightly, "Let's just get you in and feeling more yourself, okay?"

"You're a good man, Harry." She breathed, "Too good, maybe." _Or just a blind stupid fool._

"You make me want to be a better, man." I whispered kissing her temple lightly, "Right, fluffy stuff later. A shower and some nice warm hot chocolate are in order here." I smiled, before getting out of the car and rushing around to her side to open her door. She got out on her own and wrapped an arm around my waist, I placed mine across her shoulders as we approached her door. I used her keys to unlock the door, and hesitated briefly.

"Come in, Harry." She invited as we crossed the threshold.

"Murph, maybe you shouldn't…" I began.

She turned to me then with a strange look on her face, "Harry, you'll always be welcome in my home." She murmured as she wrapped her other arm around my waist in a hug, "You and your power," she murmured into my chest.

I ran soothing circles over her back and stroked her hair, "That means a lot to me, Murph." I whispered and kissed her head, "That you trust me. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you sooner."

"God, where the hell were you?" she demanded, the tears returning in a hot damp patch on my chest. I held her close while she wept, "I needed you so much." She whispered. Hells bells, the pain in her voice broke my heart.

"I know, I'm so sorry, Baby. I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere until you make me." I promised, I pulled a little away and kissed her forehead. "You in the shower," I instructed and nudged her in that direction gently, "if you're not out in 15minutes I'll check on you." She nodded and ambled that way slowly. I pulled my duster off and went about searching for comfort food. I was disappointed, Murphy was apparently on a beer and mustard diet. With more than a little scratching around I managed to find some of that strange herbal tea she liked, it took a while for me to figure out the kettle but eventually I had a cup of steaming hot tea that smelt of lavender and a little of vanilla. It reminded me of the scent of her hair when we hugged.

I don't know how long it had been, but I decided to check on her anyway. It made me uneasy having her out of sight. I opened the door to her en-suite bathroom a crack and steam billowed out at me, "Murph?" I asked. A whimper. "Hey, Murph, everything okay in there?" I asked again opening the door a little wider.

"Harry—" it was a desperately small miserable word that wrenched at my heart, a plaintive plea for help. Hells bells, naked Murphy in the shower… Naked Murphy… Naked wet Murphy… Breathe Dresden… wahooooosaaaaa… Breathe Harry… I took a deep breath and grabbed a thick toweling gown off the back of her door and stepped into the fogged room. I stumbled over her boots and crashed into the shower door before getting it open. I closed my eyes tightly and reached in to shut off the water, scalding water covered my arm and shoulder. Hells bells, how could she stand it? I fumbled my hand along the wall brushing against her lightly, eventually I found the taps and turned them off with a sigh as the burning in my arm eased up.

I stepped in and wrapped the gown around her, my eyes still tightly closed, she helped by sticking her arms through the holes. I belted her up soundly and opened my eyes cautiously; she was all covered up in the thick, oversized gown. She was bright pink from the scalding water, her hair was wet and plastered to her head, I don't think I'd ever seen her so vulnerable. She was crying silently, endless tears rolling down her cheeks. Hells bells, I pulled her to my chest and hugged her tight. She clutched at me desperately and whispered fiercely: "God, Harry why'd you have to burn that belt?"

My heart stopped in my chest. I'd asked myself that question constantly for the last 3 weeks, 2 days, 10 hours and 23 minutes. "You know why, Murph." I responded gently and kissed her hair. It smelled just like the tea I'd made her and made me remember exactly where we were.

"Because you're a good man." Her words were bitter and filled with pain. I had to explain it, I knew I did, I knew she wouldn't really let herself believe it unless she heard the words. I bent down and picked her up silently with one arm curled around her back and the other under her knees, her arms circled my neck as I guided us out of the bathroom and into her living room. I sat near where I'd left her tea and settled her in my lap. Hells bells, she fitted in my lap so perfectly. I pressed the cup into her hands shakily.

"No… Hells bells, Murph, I didn't want to… but to risk that… to risk us… to risk the potential for a real us… for that induced love… a love forced on us… a love that was a mere shadow of what we could have… and if I had to do it again I would… even if I have to settle for real friendship and not the real love I know I could give you… it would be real… we'd know it was real. I'm sorry, I should have explained, I should have—" she cut me off with her fingers on my lips.

"Harry… it's just… it was so easy to forget," tears leaked down her cheeks again, I wiped at them with my thumbs. "To forget everything outside of this…" she motioned between us with that mug.

"I know," I murmured, watching her sip at her tea. Her eyes closed and she made a small purring sound in the back of her throat that made me swallow hard. She took another long swallow and sighed in contentment.

Her fingers slowly became lax around the mug so I grabbed it before she dropped it, her eye lids grew very heavy, her limbs began to relax. Suddenly she blinked at me, her gaze accusing: "You… you'vvvve drrrruuuuuuuug…ged me…" she murmured fuzzily.

"Trust me, Baby." I whispered and gently kissed her mouth as her eyes closed for the last time, "You need the sleep." She didn't fight it as I'd thought she would, she just snuggled down in to my lap like some kind of burrowing ferret making a nest.

Once she was comfortable she whispered sleepily: "luffoooo 'arry." My heart swelled at the unmistakable meaning in her words, even if they were vampire, depression and sedative induced.

"I love you too, Karrin Murphy." I replied, my voice loud in the silent house. I settled back and watched her back while she slept, to wired to sleep myself. Worried about what this meant for her job, and for her and for Thomas. Worried that if I fell asleep with her in my arms that we'd wake up in a very awkward situation. So I watched her sleep, I used my wizard sight marveling at the natural healing in such an easy act as holding her could bring. Her wounds were gradually healing in front of me. Just before dawn the phone rang, I caught it on the first ring and answered quietly: "Gingerbread house, this is Hansel."

Stallings chuckled on the line for a bit, "That's more like it Dresden, you stayed the night?" he asked, there was definitely more in his tone that his words suggested.

"Yeah, on the couch like a perfect gentleman." I responded as Murphy shifted against me and protested at the noise I was making.

"Sure you did," Stallings chuckled again, "How is she?"

"Sleeping," I murmured in a softer tone stroking her hair soothingly.

"How'd you manage that?"

"Sedative, she needed it." I responded.

"She's going to be pissed with you!" he predicted in a singsong voice.

"Probably," I agreed, "Look, she's going to need a few more days…"

"That's no problem, I'll hold down the fort. She can take as much time as she needs, as long as she's back on Monday." I grunted.

"Yeah, okay." I responded and hung up on him. It was sunrise and the sun was good for a number of things so I gently gathered up my sleeping beauty and carried her out the back for a little nature magic. She had deck chairs facing the morning sun out here so I settled into one of those and watched the sun leisurely climb above the eastern horizon. The morning was crisp and fresh sending goose flesh over my still damp upper body, I didn't care. Birds began to sing with the lightening of the sky, little sparrows or the like fluttered in infront of us to a well stocked bird feeder.

The light twitter of the birds, the inviting scent of Murphy's hair, the comfort of her body burrowed against mine and the calming warmth of the suns rays on my skin lulled me into a light dreamless sleep. I started awake when I heard her cry my name in a way I'd never heard her use before. I was conscious instantly and looking around for the danger my hand tight on her bare thigh and around her back. There was no danger, the garden was empty and completely silent after that scream. Wait. Where was my hand again? I looked down to find that it was indeed clamped onto her lightly tanned, well muscled thigh. I looked to her face quickly to find that she was looking as me with a very strange look, one I'd never seen on her delicate features before so I couldn't be sure but… the dilated pupils, the flushed cheeks, shallow breathing… well it suggested… I followed the length of her arm with my eyes and blinked when I discovered that it disappeared into her gown and down between her thighs. Not that I was sure but angles were right.

She'd frozen when I'd woken up, a doe caught in the headlights. She was unable to move as that would confirm my suspicions. There was a guilty look on her face, but it was more than that. There was surprise there too. Hells bells, had she just woken herself up? Playing with herself in her sleep? And what, woken up at her own orgasm with my name on her lips? God, that was hot! Which reminded me of my own embarrassing situation, my own arousal for her was making itself clear in a serious tightening of my damp jeans, I was trying very hard not to think about where her fingers were just then.

"So," I began more than a little gravel in my voice, trying very hard for casual and light banter, "you come here often?" It turns out it was exactly the right thing to say. She burst out laughing in loud genuine peals of happy relief at my gently teasing words. And just like that the bubble of awkward shame around us had burst, some how she'd righted herself without my noticing and settled more comfortably in my lap, not putting any pressure on my ready dick for which I was supremely grateful. I slipped a few of those pills out of my pocket and was about to stuff them into my mouth when Murphy grabbed my hand.

"Harry, are you sick?" she asked, worry evident in her brow.

"Er… no." I responded convincingly.

"Then why are you…" she began trailing off as she dug in my jeans pocked for the pill bottle. "…taking these…" She stopped as she read the label. 'Erection relief for those awkward moments when you just should not be allowed the satisfaction.' Butters had stuck that on himself, the bastard. I swallowed hard, she blinked at the label, then at me, then at my lap, then up at me again. I felt my face flush hot under her scrutiny. "God, Harry, is this why you've been avoiding me like the plague?" I nodded, unable to say a word. Then she said the last thing I expected: "I've burnt out three vibrators, in 3 weeks 2 days, 18 hours and 52 minutes." She whispered after looking at my watch.

It was her turn to blush heatedly, it traveled all the way down her neck and disappeared under her gown. Don't think about it, Harry. "You're counting too?" I asked in shock.

"Dammit, Dresden! That's what you took out of my confession? That I'm bloody counting how long it's been since you kissed me?" Her words were heated and angry, but her eye's were amused. I couldn't help but grin at her happily, "And what the hell is up with that goofy grin on your face?" she demanded slapping my chest lightly.

"I'm just delighted you're back, Murph," I smiled and kissed her forehead lightly, "you gave me a real scare there for a while." She smiled, planted one on my lips and ran a hand through my hair.

"Thanks to you, Harry." She murmured, her lips still dangerously close to mine. "Thank you for being there, for catching me, for loving me…" her voice hitched at that last, she didn't say anything for a long while. I didn't want to break the spell of her words so I remained silent staring at her nose, praying for her words, for the words I'd wanted for years to grace her lovely lips. "I don't want to be just friends anymore," she whispered, her voice husky and her breath hot against my cheek.

My heart soared at the words but my brain reined me in sharply, "Murph, I… it could never be casual with us… that is… it could never just be sex…" my heart hammering in my chest so hard I was sure she could feel it against her chest.

"That's not what I'm asking for, Harry." She breathed and kissed me lightly on the lips playfully running her tongue along my bottom lip. "Make love to me, Baby." She murmured virtually into my mouth.

"Hells bells, Karrin. You're sure about this?" My lips brushed hers while I said the words, begging silently for her to say it again.

"Yes, Harry." She sounded a little annoyed, though a smile played across her lips. "A thousand times, YES." She shifted and straddled me easily, carefully staying away from the aching bulge in my jeans. Her hands went to my hair and fisted in it, "God, Dresden, you going to kiss me or what?" she demanded. A dam inside me broke, all the restraint I'd built up over the years crashed like the house of cards it was. I fisted the material of her toweling gown in my hands and pulled her closer in a fierce, thought over-riding, all encompassing kiss. I kissed her with all the passion I'd held back for so long, after a startled second she matched me ardently. She opened her mouth to mine and immediately her tongue sought after mine. Hells bells she tasted incredible, of the tea I'd made her and that sweet tang that was all her own. I explored the recesses of her mouth with abandon her tongue teasing and playing with mine. We took tiny breaths when we could, unwilling to give up this hard won reward, but eventually my vision began to tunnel.

Murphy solved the problem by capturing my bottom lip in her teeth and sticking her thumb in my mouth under my teeth to keep me from pulling her back in. Her chest was heaving against mine, her eyes fully dilated. I took the hint and took in some deep breaths of my own. "You've been holding that back?" she demanded huskily relinquishing my lip and rocking back. I took the opportunity to pop one of those pills and swallow it before she could do anything. "What the hell?" she demanded.

"Murph, I'm so close, I was going to come just with the idea of having you." Her face softened at that and she leant forward to kiss my softly on the nose.

"Don't ever do that again," she murmured as she pulled on the snap of my jeans and allowing me to tent up as much as my boxers would allow, the release of pressure was incredible. "I can help with making you last if you want that," she murmured in my ear, throatily before nibbling on my earlobe. I moaned in spite of my self and tugged at the belt keeping her body away from my gaze, she giggle and settled back to let me undress her. My tug had undone the belt and revealed a sliver of skin two inches wide that ran down the length of her. My eyes caressed her from the tan brown 'v' at her collar bone through the caramel of her chest and the milky white of the swell of her cleavage, my breath caught at the sight of her breasts, small as my glimpse of her was.

"Hells bells, Murph, you're so beautiful." I murmured, I ran my index finger down the center of the exposed skin of her chest lightly. She shivered at my touch, her bottom lip caught in her teeth, her eyes on my finger as it travelled down between her breasts. She was struggling with the leisurely pace that I'd chosen. I could see it in the trembling of her fingers, the thundering of her pulse through the skin of her neck and lastly the little purring sound I heard escape her lips. "Too slow for you, Baby?" I murmured adding a second finger, beginning at the pale skin just above her dark curls sliding up her flat caramel abdomen to meet the first just below the curve of her gorgeous breasts. "You've been hiding these from me!" I accused her with a growl.

She chuckled deep in her throat, "Occupational hazard," she laughed, the heaving of her chest doing incredible things to what I could see of her. "Jesus, Dresden, would you move it along?" Hells bells, I had to see more, I had to touch more. "I didn't mean to hide them from you," She murmured running a finger along the line of my bristly jaw.

I raised a skeptical eyebrow at her, "Yeah, you did," I responded, daring her to disagree. "Anything worth doing is worth doing slowly, Murph." I eased the thick fabric from her breasts; she arched into the sensation of the toweling rasping across her stiff nipples and whimpered softly as I revealed her to the mid-morning sunlight. I slipped the heavy material from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor revealing her to my eyes, revealing all of her. "Hells bells, I could just look at you for days, Baby." I murmured, my eye's taking her all in.

She took my hands and kissed my palms, "Right now, I need you to touch me, Harry." She whispered and pressed my hands to her breasts, I cupped her gently. She filled my hands completely, how it was possible that someone so small was so well endowed I will never understand. And how I'd missed that all these years would always be a complete mystery to me, I just stared as her, my hands on her. I couldn't believe my good fortune, then as my Murphy always has: she brought me back to earth. "I'm not going to have to give you a road map, am I?" she demanded heatedly and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I ran both my thumbs over her nipples, one after the other. She gasped into my mouth in surprise and arched against my torso in a delicious rolling undulation.

I rolled a nipple between my thumb and index finger slowly making her moan louder and roll against me more slowly, I grinned against her lips and did the same with her other one. She arched into my hands with another moan that vibrated against my lips, this one twinged with need. She pulled out of the toe curling kiss panting and clutching at my shoulders. I took the opportunity to explore the soft skin of her neck with sloppy sucking kisses until I found her hammering pulse and claimed that spot as my own. She growled her approval low in her chest and ground against my surprisingly still erect and ready dick. She cried out at the friction she'd created between us while I groaned into the sweet softness at her neck. I pinched her nipples and she did it gain making me bite down on the tender flesh beneath my mouth. Harder and with more urgency in her cry she ground against me. She ripped at the thin fabric of my shirt desperately looking for skin so I relinquished my grasp on her and we made short work of exposing my torso to her gaze.

She was also somewhat surprised by what she saw, she settled back to et a good look and stop me distracting her with my mouth. I'm lean and I live in what is for all purposes a cave, but that's no reason not to keep in shape. I'm a runner, I feel it's essential to practice a skill so important in my line of work. Running away is a standard procedure in the wizard handbook; I'm very good at that. Her hands explored me slowly. I rested my hands on her hips and let her, after all she'd waited for me. Her palms running over my shoulders, her finger tips traveling over my pecks, combing through thick black chest hair and down over my flanks lightly to rest on my waist band. Her hands slipped around my waistband to just above the straining in my boxers, boxers that I now realized had little Darth Vader pictures on them. She didn't give me a second to think about that though as she suddenly raked her nails up my abs and over my nipples.

The sudden pain-pleasure sensation made me buck up against her heat involuntarily and ripped a loud groan from my throat. All she had time to do was grin a little satisfied grin before I pulled her down onto my tented boxers once more. She moaned at the contact of her heat against mine and then groaned at my mouth closed over her left breast, my left hand on her right breast mimicked my mouth on her. My right hand clamped onto her ass keeping her pressed against my hard to bursting dick. Hells bells, why wasn't that pill having any effect? Her hands explored my back running warm lines across my skin with her nails while I suckled gently one and palmed the other of her breasts. I increased the pressure slowly until she was moaning in waves, demanding I take her higher.

I circled her nipples with my tongue and thumb, she tried to grind against me desperately trying to move things at a faster pace. I didn't let her, she whimpered in disappointment. I began to toy with her stiff nipples flicking them with my tongue and thumb, she groaned loudly in the silent garden and arched against me hard. One of her hands snaked up to my hair and found a vice grip pulling my mouth against her breast while the other slipped down between her heat and mine. She slipped two fingers between her thighs and matched my rhythm on her breasts; I let her for a heart beat or two, enjoying her desperation for my touch. Her voiced moans took on a keening quality that set my dick on fire. I quickly slipped my hand around from her ass and pulled hers away from her hot, wet folds. She moaned in disappointment, which was cut off sharply when my fingers replaced hers.

She wiped her dripping fingers on her flat abdomen and raked a hot, searing line up my spine with her nails. I moaned against her breast at the continued swelling of my dick. My fingers moved against her slick throbbing folds slowly reveling in her utterly helpless need for me. "Faster, God, Harry pleeaasse." She begged in a moan. I picked up the pace of my circling at her direction and matched it to my teasing ministrations to her breasts. Her hips rolled to the rhythm I dictated in search of more contact. I circled her opening once, twice before slipping a finger deep inside her hot throbbing flesh. "More, please more, Harry please, please Baby." She begged. I pumped it into her with the rhythm we'd established circling her hard little clit with my thumb at the same time.

A groan that seemed to stem from the very soles of her feet burst out of her chest, I relinquished her breast from my mouth with a pop. And looked up to her eyes hooded with lust, "I think it's time you came for me, Karrin" I murmured my voice gravely with my own desire.

She babbled incoherently for a second before the words began to make sense, "I will, I'm so close, a little more please, please Harry." She begged.

"No," I growled removing my hand from her other breast to place it on the small of her back protectively, "Right now, Murph, come for me now, Baby." I didn't wait for her to respond, I just made it happen. I took her right breast in my mouth and resumed the rhythm that my fingers had found suckling at her hard, my tongue flicked over her nipple once, twice. She groaned one of those full voiced groans that seemed to last forever, when I judged her groan to be subsiding I bit down on her stiff nipple, thrust deeply with my finger and thumbed her clit hard. She screamed mid-groan in a primal cry that echoed through the stillness, every muscle straining as she spasmed in the ecstasy of her orgasm, the muscles around my finger clamping down around and pulling at my finger in waves. I relinquished her breast to watch my handiwork, my free hand still supporting her lower back as she arched backwards riding on the wave of her passion. I pumped my finger inside her to her rhythm and circled her clit with my thumb riding her out and drawing out her pleasure.

When she finally came back to me she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her face and chest flushed, her eyes slowing finding focus, her chest heaving and her muscles lax. I eased my finger out of her and pulled her against my chest in a sweaty slippery hug. Her fingers let go of my hair, her arms wrapped around my neck, her breasts pressed against my chest and her cheek pressed against my stubble. I cupped her but with one hand and ran my fingers over her back soothingly with the other. I let her recover her voice at her own pace, I tend to ruin intimate moments such as these by opening my big mouth. She kissed my cheek, the corner of my jaw, my nose, my temple, my forehead followed by my other temple, the corner of my jaw, my cheek and then my mouth. The kiss was tender and gentle, everything that our first kiss if the morning was not.

Our kiss came to a natural end, and we didn't feel the need to prolong it. There would be more, and we both knew it now. She pressed her forehead to mine and whispered. "So, no roadmap necessary." She grinned, I grinned back.

"I guess not, Vibrator-breaker." I murmured squeezing her but.

"Dresden, I'm never using one of those ever again." She breathed rubbing her nose against mine in an Eskimo Kiss.

"That's good to hear," I laughed kissing her mouth and sucking on her lower lip playfully. "Ready to go again?" I asked. Not waiting for her response I grabbed both her thighs and changed our position so that she was on her back under me on the deckchair in the flat area where your legs stretch out. I settled onto my elbows on either side of her and nuzzled at her neck. Her knees were raised on either side of my hips, her still incredibly hot, swollen folds cradling my erection.

She combed a hand through my hair and yanked at it, telling me she wanted my attention for a minute. I complied by lifting my head to look at her face. "Harry," she whispered, "we're outside."

"Mmmm," I murmured kissing the line of her jaw, "what was your first clue, Holmes?"

She snorted at that and gasped as I dipped my tongue in her ear. "Harry, I have neighbors." She murmured, her free hand tracing through my chest hair.

"And they'll all be having a cigarette right about now and wishing they were the ones with their hands on the sexiest woman alive," I murmured, nibbling at her ear lobe, "What's your point?" I asked tracing a line along her jaw with my teeth.

"They have kids, Baby." She murmured just before my mouth captured hers briefly.

"Which are at school." I murmured when we parted before kissing her dainty nose. "So I ask again, beautiful: what's your point?" She blushed prettily as I looked down at her and wriggled my eyebrows suggestively. "Could it be that my hard-core, kick-ass Karrin Murphy has turned shy all of a sudden?" I kissed her forehead in submission, and waved a hand raising a veil with little effort. The garden around us turned blurry and she seemed to relax a bit.

"Not what I was going for but I'll take it," she smiled and pulled me down into a toe curling kiss that rearranged my brain momentarily. When I came up for air she'd some how pulled my jeans off down to my knees. I kicked them off the rest of the way and settled against her again. Her hand darted between us and pressed against my still hard to bursting dick, I moaned when she brushed against me. "The meds didn't help?"

I smirked at her, "Oh they helped, Doll Face!" I winked at her theatrically, "But you're so goddamn gorgeous, Murph, one little pill doesn't have a chance." Her fingers encircled me gently, not quite closing around my thickness. She gasped at my size as she traced my length through the thin fabric of my boxers, I groaned at her delicate touch."That's all you, Murph."I whispered and lowered my lips to that tender spot I'd claimed. Her fingers shook against me fighting the urge to fist her hand around my dick as she had the other in my hair, she put all her energy instead into the moans I inspired.

"God, Harry, you're so hard, how can you stand it?" she whispered when I took a breath from making her moan. "Let me help you, Baby." She murmured with a naughty smile and raked her nails up the super sensitive underside of my now screaming dick. I bellowed at the sudden fire in my brain, my hips thrust forward into empty air between us of their own free will. I clawed at sanity with everything I had. Her hand in my hair slipped down to my neck and massaged it soothingly, she drew my ear down to her lips. "I want you to come for me, Harry." She whispered, huskily.

"Hells bells," I gasped when I found my voice, I buried my face in her neck, "It isn't going to take much." I panted. "I didn't want to—" she cut me off.

"Don't think about it, love" she murmured hooking a leg around the back of my thigh bringing me a little closer, "Just kiss me, okay?" So I did just that, I kissed the woman I love, desperately trying to forget my early draw. She kissed me as fiercely, raked a blazing path up my spine with her nails and pumped my hysterical-to-go aching-to-bursting dick. And in three easy moves she had my brain on fire again, I didn't even try to hold back this time. I surrendered to my desire and allowed my body the release it needed. My hips thrust forward into the empty space between us as I burst into her hand soiling my boxers with a loud cry against her lips. She made short work of pulling my boxers off me with a foot and pulled me down to her in a tender embrace, once again cradling my dick against her heat.

She stroked my hair and flank gently and whispered in my ear: "I love you, Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden." The magic in her words crackled in the air around us, startling us both. I went up on an elbow to look at her, her eyes were wide. Her hand came up to my chest running through the hair on my chest. "What just happened, Harry?" she whispered.

"You just used my real name, in a magical way. I've never told anyone my…" I trailed off running a finger down her neck lightly, "I love you, Karrin Constance Murphy." Magic crackled around us once more, stronger this time, making the hair on my arms stand up. She smiled up at me then, a smile of contentment I'd only ever seen on her at Mac's place with a beer in her hand. I bent to her neck and kissed her in light fluttering kisses that spread over her whole chest and circled her breasts in spirals, she purred happily under me.

I took her left breast in my mouth, she arched under me and moaned in anticipation her hands going to my hair. I suckled on her gently teasing her higher. She shifted and hooked both legs up around my hips encouraging me to keep going by rocking against my rapidly hardening dick. I used my tongue on her nipple with slow deliberate movements making her moan long and hard beneath me. My hand slipped between us and down to her heat, she was so hot, so wet, so ready for me. I stroked her gently from bottom to top, avoiding her clit at the very last moment. She groaned full throated and undulated grinding her slick folds against my hand. I stoked her again, with a little more pressure with the same result, "Harry, Baby, I need you inside me." She moaned pulling her knees higher and opening her wide against my fingers.

I relinquished her nipple with a pop, and slipped a finger inside her swollen, hot throbbing flesh leisurely. She gasped and bucked beneath me, demanding more so I added a second finger. "Yes, oh, please Harry," she babbled. Yanking my face down to her other breast, "Use your mouth on me," she murmured, I complied by suckling on her gently for a few minutes slowly moving my fingers inside her. She groaned long and slow with the rhythm of my movements.

"I wanna taste you Baby," I growled against her breast and shimmied down her smooth torso before she could stop me. My mouth joined my fingers in worshiping her slick hot folds. I licked at her slowly around my fingers, tasting the exciting spicy flavor of her that was all her own. Her hand tighten in my hair, she cried out and bucked against my mouth.

"I've… oh… yes… oh… Harry, I've never…mmmm…been… mmmmm…yes…I've never…OH…never come…mmmm…come like this…" she babbled, I surfaced and slipped my fingers out of her to look up to her face over the top of her breasts.

"There's a first time for everything Murph," I winked, and grinned at her sigh of disappointment when my skin left hers. "Just remember to breath, Baby." I advised and dived into her slick folds. I licked at her for long minutes until she was babbling incoherently. Then used two fingers to spread her folds and dipped my tongue deep inside her in a slow torturous rhythm. She cried out in an animalistic groan that seemed to go on forever. She was forgetting to breathe so I snake a hand up to her breast and pinched her nipple. She took a sudden shuddering breath, at my command. I picked up the pace and she began to howl for more.

My thumb found her clit, and began to tease her to that edge in slow sweeping circles. "Please, please, pleeeeease." She begged, the muscles in her legs straining for more depth from my tongue. I thrust my tongue deeper than before and scraped my incisors over her hard little clit with no mercy. She screamed incoherently and came against my mouth with a violent hip thrust that may have given me whiplash. I rode her out with my tongue inside her as she spasmed and pulled at it still buried deep within her contracting muscles. When she quieted I gave her one last lick and surfaced with a satisfied grin on my face, I couldn't help it, I'd just taken her somewhere she'd never been, never. Her chest was heaving, which did incredible things to her breasts. When she saw me looking she matched my grin: "I'm never ever going to complain about your big mouth ever again." She whispered hoarsely.

She held out her arms to me, asking to be held. Instead of going down to her I grabbed her forearms and pulled her slick flushed prefect body up and onto my lap. She settled against me in a lazy hug pressing her still throbbing heat against my now fully erect and once more ready to go dick, with a little moan, we fit together perfectly. Hells bells, she fit against me so well even with our ridiculous height differences. "Never, ever eh?" I murmured into her ear before nibbling at her earlobe.

She ran a hand through my hair and pulled away to look at my face, "Never ever," she confirmed and kissed me lightly. She hummed when she tasted herself on my lips and deepened the kiss languidly. "As long as you keep using your big mouth on me." She murmured, blushing at her own words. An aftershock hit her and she arched against my torso with a quiet moan, the friction her move had created ripped a groan from me as I realized just how close I was again. Her lips found mine and pressed me into a fierce toe curling kiss.

Her hand snaked down my torso and gently took hold of my throbbing ready cock, I moaned into her mouth, my hands cupped her but and pulled her closer and higher so she was hovering over my tip. Her free hand was gripping the left side of my head, her fingers fisted in the hair behind my ear. She broke the kiss for a second and whispered in my ear, "Come in, my love." Hells bells, she knew me well. I relinquished my grip on her ass and let her dictate the pace. She kissed me again, slow and passionate and sensual, as she lowered herself and guided me into her excruciatingly slowly. She was so incredibly hot and so unbelievably tight, she strained to take me. Her kisses becoming more determined, more desperate with each agonizingly slow inch. She rolled her hips slightly to take more of me and arched out of our kiss to take even more. What felt a life time later I was all in her and clinging to sanity by a thread, the mere sensation of entering her hot throbbing walls nearly undoing me. "Baby, you're so big." She whispered settling back against my torso.

"All the better to worship you, my precious!" I drawled and nipped at her jaw playfully. She giggled, giggled, my Murphy Giggled. My hands trailed up her flanks softly and cupped both her breasts, "Hells bells, this is so surreal. Is this really happening?" I murmured palming her gently. She rocked in response to my hands then moaned in reaction to her motion. She threw her head back, her bottom lip caught in her teeth and rocked against me with deliberate intension. We moaned in stereo.

"This is real, Harry," she panted and kissed me on the corner of my mouth. "Incredible, wonderful and really us." She smiled and kissed me again taking my lip between her teeth, she held on as she rocked against me in a steady rhythm. Her nails biting into my shoulder, back and neck. Kissing whenever we could reach; her hanging on to my lip and pulling me along with her when we weren't quite close enough to do more. Her rocking became more intense, her moans louder and her kisses desperate. "Mmmm…need…need more…" she murmured into my mouth.

My hands slipped down to her ass and used her rocking rhythm by lifting her up and down my screaming to go dick with her momentum. We groaned with every stroke, going higher and faster. At some point the kissing was forgotten in the need to drive ourselves higher and harder and closer to the edge, my mind was on fire for her. I was holding on by the skin of my teeth. "Oh… yes… Harry… yes… please…harder…more please…harder…harder baby." Hells bells, we were pushing as hard as we could like this.

She groaned in frustration when I changed our position, thus disrupting our rhythm. I turned us so that I was on my knees on the seat of the chair and she was pressed up against the high inclined padded back, I captured her mouth to distract her as I found the traction I needed. My lips found the sensitive spot I'd claimed before and suckled on it with abandon as I gripped her left knee and raised it opening her wider. Her nails dug into the bunched muscles in my back trying to find a handhold of her own. Sensing my intensions she groaned an animalist primal keen in anticipation as I eased myself out of her. I pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back into her at our new angle, going deeper than before, harder than before. She screamed shrilly what could have been my name as I found her g-spot. The sudden roaring in my ears obscured the sound that burst from my own chest.

Her inner walls began to swell around my dick that had never ever had to endure such torture. I clawed at sanity, desperately wanting to take her there first. I plunged into her a second, third, fourth time, harder, deeper, grinding at her g-spot ruthlessly. I glimpsed her face and saw my expression mirrored there, she was frantically hanging on to her climax. I couldn't hear her screams any more but I could see the word form on her lips. "Together." And so we did. With an all-mighty roar I thrust into her with everything I had, my brain imploded and my dick exploded into her even as her muscles closed down contracting around me violently. Every muscle in our bodies rode that tsunami of ecstasy. I kept pushing into her, her muscles milking me dry until the roaring in my ears died down.

She was still spasming around my softening dick, her arms and legs clutching at me desperately, her chest heaving some minutes later when her eyes began to clear. "Welcome back, beautiful." I murmured and kissed her sweaty brow. She blinked at me, several times before she found her voice.

When she did it was as if she'd gargled with sand and then paint-thinners. "Oh, Harry." She whispered hoarsely and kissed my mouth languidly. "My Harry." She breathed and kissed me again. Hells bells, I love this woman! "Let's go inside," she murmured. I raised an eyebrow at her quizzically. "Where there are beds." She elaborated followed by another kiss. "And fewer splinters." I grinned at her and made as if to slip out of her to get up. Her hands tightened on my shoulders. "Stay," she whispered a light blush across her cheeks.

I shrugged and cupped her ass in my hands, "Hold on," I murmured and hauled us up on unsteady legs. Her grip tightened on me and she groaned with the movement as still sensitive areas were stimulated. I tottered to her back door and froze.

"What is it?" she asked turning her head to have a look. There was a note on the door, it was pinned there by a bloody dagger that had skewered a condom and then the paper to the wood of the door. It read:

'Yo bro,

Y'all were busy getting busy so I thought I'd just leave this note.

IT'S DONE.

Y'all kids use pro-tec-shun, ye hear!

Uncle T

PS: Tell Molly she owes me twenty dollars.

PPS: Y'all know your neighbors have kids right? And that it's Saturday?'

I cleared my throat roughly. Ah, that's a negative Ghost Rider… Protection, hells bells, I hadn't even thought about… Murphy interrupted my panicked thought process. "Shit!" she swore, my Murph is succinct she is. "Crap in a bag, the sex vampire was here when we…the kids…Saturday…" she stammered her face bright red. I shouldered us inside.

"I'm sorry Murph, I should've… that is, it's the guy's…" she's shook her head at me.

"That's what you're worried about? The lack of protection?" she asked amusement playing across her flushed face. I nodded and opened my mouth but she captured it in a kiss that nearly had us on the floor. I stumbled to her kitchen counter and propped her up against it. "Harry, I don't need protection from you. Never from you, Baby"


End file.
